1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brick bonds, and more particularly relates to a heat-insulation and water-proofing brick bond which is easy to set up and can effectively protect against heat transmission or water permeation.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional roofing construction, roofing cement is polished and coverd with a layer of roofing felt or PU sheet for protection against permeation of water, and then, a brick bond or foamed concrete is set on the top to resist against heat transmission. This conventional roofing construction procedure is complicated and expensive to perform. At the same time, it gives a heavy load to the roof of a building.